All Heil The Worm
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: A new disease is on the rise infecting human and nation alike. But the effects of this disease are unknown and it's spreading quickly. What does it do to every victim it claims? And why do they all utter 'all heil the worm? (this fanfic contains characters on the brink or death, some gore, sadness and disease potentially crippling our favorite characters. Are you ready?)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fanfic for Hetalia and probably the only one I will allow my friends in real life to read/know about!**

**The inspiration for this story is strange and to explain I must once again mention my beloved friends England and Hero. While hanging out at Barnes and Noble, England showed me a game he and Hero were playing. It was a game where you make a disease. I said I was good at those kinds of games and asked them if i could play. Since they know I'm such a big Hetalia fan, they poked fun at my infecting each country on the map. I started the game in Africa (i just picked at random...) and it quickly spread to many of the countries in the game, even infecting the countries i like and write for here the most... What inspired me to write this was the fact that I had several theories about the countries, including how they getting sick/physically injured represents real life events (which we'll talk about another time). So I then i thought to myself 'so if all the humans in their nations got infected by the illness i created in the game, how would they get sick?'. What really put the idea in my brain was England saying "Imagine those characters getting the disease." And as offensive as some of you may find what he said, it none the less inspired this new story...**

**I'll try not to drag out these author's notes so much, but this is the first chapter and I am providing you an explation/warning about this story before you dive in and read it.**

**This story will contain some gore like my other stories, but because of it's themes and watching our favorite countries get sick, injured or mind controlled, I remind you: it's a fanfic. And although I so make a habit of sticking as close to canon as possible when it comes to forming my little theories, I strongly recommend that if you don't like these kinds of stories where characters are close to the brink of death, you should probably take a look at something else. I'm no Kyo or Pianodream but I know my influence reaches some and I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea or create the new Lavender Town Syndrome... Ok, note over. Do you still wish to continue?**

**Yes? No?**

**If you chose yes, enjoy this story and all of it's twisted glory... And a special thanks to England and Hero, hopefully you know who you are.**

**All Heil the Worm**

It started at the World Meeting...

Although everyone was loud and rambunxious as always, some of the nations keeping to themselves and trying to ignore the chaos. Germany managed to shut everyone up as usual. But as everyone slowly started chatting again, a few nations stood out in particular; slightly pale and drowsy-looking. No one else seemed to notice, so Germany didn't make a big deal out of it and chose the next nation to speak.

After an additional hour of discussing issues that ended up not getting resolved everyone graudally left, Germany being the last one to leave. However as he was packing up his things he noticed there was one more nation sitting in her seat and she appeared to be ill. He confronted her.

"Seychelles, why are you still here? Aren't you going home or staying in a hotel with your family?" He asked, briefcase in hand.

Seychelles' tanned skin seemed lighter than normal and she was rather fatigued. When she didn't answer, he asked her another series of questions.

"Did you catch a cold? Is your economy doing well? Did something happen?"

She moved her head, looking up at him. "I'm sorry, I guess I don't know what came over me... I've been a little tired lately..." She seemed drowsy and out of sorts, so Germany offered her a ride to the airport or a hotel. She insisted she was fine and that it was nothing, but he knew better than to leave someone sick and helpless by themselves.

After much convincing, he ended up taking her to the hotel France was staying at after figuring that she might as well stay with her family.

However when he began talking to France, he seemed almost unaware that she was ill.

"Quoi? You were fine this morning, how did this happen?" France immediately took Seychelles, letting her lean on his shoulder in order to stand up. "Can you hear what I'm saying to you?" He noticed how she wasn't very responsive and wouldn't bother her anymore.

Germany was fairly surprised. Seychelles was independant from France, but since they were like family he expected him to see SOMETHING.

"You didn't know she was sick? And you're saying she was perfectly fine earlier?" The German asked, signalling the man in the taxi that he would return soon.

"Oui, she was perfectly healthy earlier. Angleterre must've done this to her... Him and those horrible scones..." France seemed to get a little carried away, saying he thought England was repsonsible for Seychelles getting sick all of a sudden (as he'd brought some of his disgusting 'scones' to the meeting); followed by how these were scones that looked and tasted more like coal than a delicious pastry. "I swear to you, that man can't cook if his life depended on it!"

Germany tried to change the subject. "Whatever she might've eaten aside, will she be alright?"

"Oui, I'll make sure she gets rest. Unfortunately we can't do much of anything when we get colds... It means our economy is down... It can only get back up naturally, non?" France said goodbye, taking Seychelles inside and Germany not leaving his spot until he saw them go indoors. Once they were safe inside, he ran back to the cab, thanking the driver for waiting and continued to his own destination.

He'd booked a room at a seperate hotel with the other Germanic nations. Prussia of course was just getting a free ride because he was technically no longer a nation so he'd been in his hotel room all day, racking up the room service bill and occasionally going site-seeing around the area. At least room-hopping and visiting the other nations was free...

When Germany returned to his room to find Prussia was gone and had left a huge mess there, however, he knew never to drag him along to another meeting ever again. So he tried calling him on his cellphone. It rung multiple times before finally going to voicemail...

"This is the awesome Prussia also known as-... Here's a robot..."

The voicemail robot finally kicked in, Germany ending his message perfectly by saying 'Verpiss dich, pupskopf*' before hanging up. Nothing about today was productive at all and so he planned on relaxing the rest of the night and leave for home tomorrow. The room was a mess and the bed was invaded by piles and piles of clothes, gift boxes and shopping bags. Too fatigued to clean up but not wanting to damage everything, Germany simply cleared a small part of the bed for himself to sleep in, a pile of junk next to him. He started to fall asleep... But of course, whenever you want to relax something just has to pop up... And upon hearing the sound of the door slamming wide open he knew he wasn't going to get any rest.

"Hey West, why the hell are you so damn tired?" Prussia asked, throwing his back pack full of souveniers on his younger brother. "I spent the whole day with kleiner** Liechtenstein. She's grown up so much... I hope she doesn't turn out like Hungary and attack people with frying pans..."

Liechtenstein didn't go to the meeting either since Switzerland took care of most of her country's affairs. So she, like Prussia stayed at the hotel as well.

His speach was muffled, but holding a pillow over his head and convincing himself he was going to sleep he said: "I doubt it was Liechtenstein who made this big mess. Even room service might refuse to clean this..." He was reffering to the many plates of hotel food and the box of pizza with melted cheese on all sides and the strong smell of garlic attracting flies to it. Not to mention that the floor had colorful stains from many types of drinks including beer, juice and perhaps every kind of cola the hotel could offer.

"Ja, I'm sorry... But i was bored. I can't attend meetings so i goofed off."

"I don't want to see what the bill looks like."

Prussia ignored that last bit, going back into the hallway and enjoying his last brief moment with Liechtenstein for the night before Switzerland came back.

"Finally..." So the German man finally got K.O.'d and slept all through the night.

The morning however went drastically different...

He woke up to his cellphone ringing, so much so that the battery was almost dead. He picked up immediately.

"Hallo?"

"Germany... It appears to be worse than I thought..." It was France.

"What's going on?" A groggy Germany asked, just waking up to a room even messier and stinkier than the night before.

"It turns out that Seychelles' ecomony is perfectly fine. But if that's the case, I don't know why she's gotten sick..."

"She's still sick?"

"Oui and even Britain's so called 'magic' can't do anything about it..."

He heard England yelling in the background, so the whole 'family' must've been there. Never the less, he had to get to the bottom of this. "How could this be happening? If she's not being effected by the economy, why is she catching a cold?"

"I'm not sure. It's a mystery to me. I'm just treating it as a normal cold until i learn more about it..." He sighed on the other end of the line, the noise becoming even more apperent in the background. "I should thank you properly for escorting her back home last evening. I really appreciate it, today she can't even get out of bed."

"No, it's alright. No thanks neccesary... I just did what i felt was right." Germany didn't make a big deal of it. "I'll have to go. I need to look for mein bruder... Hopefully Switzerland isn't trying to kill him..." He hung up the phone hoping that if Prussia was with Liechtenstein, that the both of them would be safe and not in huge trouble. The room looked like after math from the Blitzkreig but with clothes, shopping bags and left over hotel food that wasn't put away instead of rubble and dead bodies. So immediately he began to clean, not even bothering to ring up room service.

Meanwhile...

"So Liechtenstein, was yesterday as fun for you as it was for me?" Prussia asked, sitting with Liechtenstein at a bus stop on 9th street waiting for a shuttle bus to take them to the local IKEA. They'd spent most of the day together yet again. They wanted to go sight seeing around Brooklyn and somehow made it all the way to Park Slope and now wanted to go to Red Hook to look around the IKEA to eat Sweden's food and test out all the furniture.

Liechtenstein simply nodded. "Ja. It was fun. Big brother liked the gift I got for him." She always thought of Switzerland now matter who she went out with. She'd gotten him yet another set of frilly pink pajamas and some snacks from all over New York. "It's too bad he can't come and do things like this with me. So thank you."

"It's alright. Switzerland's always been busy doing whatever the hell he does. I'm happy to fill in and play the role of big brother. I did it with West all the time."

Liechtenstein laughed at the thought, her phone suddenly ringing in her purse. She picked it up. "Hallo?"

"... Liech... Ten... Stein... You..." It was Seychelles' voice but it was extremely scratchy. "Worm..." You could tell she'd either been coughing her brains out or had a sore throat from the way she sounded. Like the kind of sore throat you needed 15 pounds of ice cream to get rid of the pain and dryness that made it hard to talk. She sounded like she needed help. Liechtenstein could hear France and England in the background, but that didn't seem like it was helping her friend much.

"What are you talking about Seychelles? Why do you sound like that, are you hurt?" Although she wanted to enjoy the rest of her time with Prussia, she knew she needed to do something. But like with Switzerland, she always questioned how useful she was.

"All... Heil... The Worm..." And immediately the call ended, nothing but disconnection beeps on the other end of the line, forcing the innocent nation to hang up.

Prussia, able to tell something was wrong knew that going to IKEA wouldn't help her out. "Did something happen to your friend?"

"She sounded weird over the phone... And she said something that really disturbed me... She said 'All heil the Worm'..." She shook her head, taking off the new hat Prussia bought her. "What does that even mean?"

'Well at least she didn't say hiel hitler... thank gott for that...' Prussia sighed. "It's ok... Maybe she's just delusional?"

"She sounded so sick... I have to do something." Liechtenstein immediately called Seychelles back, but got nothing just the voice mail robot asking to leave a message. She hung up. "Oh god..."

"It's ok. It's probably nothing. I'll take you back home. Maybe we can visit her in her hotel. A nice long drive can help you relax." Prussia tied to grag her arm to take her along with him, but the girl wouldn't budge and wore an expression as if she'd just seen the face of death.

"I can't have someone else die... You know what that feels like too, don't you?"

"Calm down. We won't solve anything by getting depressed and flashing back to those days..." Prussia had a point, Liechtenstein taking a few deep breaths in and out before finally calming down. "Alright, so what do you want to do? Do you want to go back to our hotel with your bruder and mein bruder or do you want to go to your friend's hotel to visit her?"

"But i still don't know what it means... 'All heil the Worm', what does it mean?"

**And that's going to be it for the first chapter. I hope you guys like one of my darkest Hetalia fanfics yet. And for 'England' and Hero who may or may not be reading this: Hello and sorry. Here a few translations of words in other languages you may not know:**

***Verpiss dich, pupskopf = Piss off, fart head (German) (i learned this by watching Get Germanized!) **

****kleiner = Little (German) **

**Oui = Yes (French) **

**Quoi = What (french) **

**Bruder = Brother (German)**


	2. Chapter 2

**GOD DAMMIT AMERICA WHY DO YOU MAKE US TAKE SUCH DIFFICULT MATH REGENTS TESTS?! NOT EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE A ROCKET SURGEON OR A BRAIN SCIENTIST! I am very pissed… I'd rather take 10 history regents tests then the math regents…****But I digress…**

**If 'England' and 'Hero' are reading this, particularly if 'England' is reading this and he knows who he is if he's reading… I know you love folk metal. And I know you're not a Hetalia fan, but at least you're Hetalia-tolerant… So to make up for the fact you may or may not be reading this fanfic I'm teaching the fangirls some cultural stuff about what we perceive is cute and innocent Finland. **

**And a note for the fangirls: I hope if you like stories like this where things get serious and you see how Hetalia represents the real world, I hope you're enjoying this story, I know I haven't updated much and this story is kind of slow… And I figured out how Punk-rock!Finland makes sense!**

**All Heil the Worm**

In an attempt to calm her down, Prussia googled the term 'all heil the worm' on his phone but got absolutely nothing except for some fan fiction, anti-virus websites and conspiracy theories. He put his phone in his back pocket.

"We should go back to the hotel. Switzerland might come back from the meeting and wonder where you are. It's not good to go out when you're nervous either…" He advised the girl, taking her by the hand and going up the block. "We'll get a car service and go back so you don't have to walk."

"It's just too bad that Seychelles is staying with her family in an entirely different hotel. How far away is it from ours?" Liechtenstein asked, phone in her hand and trying to dial her friend's number another time.

"Don't make phone calls while you cross the street."

"I-I'm sorry…"

After the crossed the street, they went to the nearest car service building and asked for a car. Unfortunately the guy in the booth could only speak Spanish… So Prussia was extremely lucky when the guy let him and Liechtenstein have a few minutes to discuss what they wanted to do.

"Mein Gott, I should've called Spain or at least Mexico! I can't speak Spanish!" Prussia started mumbling to himself, frustrated and completely in German he must've sounded like a madman to anyone who couldn't understand him. This only made Liechtenstein laugh a bit because she was a German-speaking nation as well and the only one who understood him.

She wanted to say 'why don't you just give Spain a call?' but he was too busy mumbling to himself, trying to think of a way to get back to the hotel and she was laughing at how crazy he currently looked. She could compare him to The Medic from Team Fortress 2 but lucky for Prussia he didn't have any pet pigeons or a revoked medical license…

"Fuck it, I'll just call Spain to act as a translator! I don't like translating from German to Spanish!" So the frustrated Prussian dialed a certain Spaniard's number.

"Hallo, Spain? Ja. It's me. I need you to help me out with something… Ja? What do you mean you're busy? You can't even help out a friend who needs a translator? What are you so busy with? MEXICO'S HOUSE?! You're having a party without my awesome self? … WELL FUCK YOU TOO! I'LL JUST CALL ITALY AND HE CAN BE MY TRANSLATOR! SPANISH AND ITALIAN ARE SIMILAR ENOUGH, RIGHT?" He hung up angrily, Liechtenstein sitting on the bench across from him now on her side and laughing.

"And what the hell is so funny?" He looked at the girl, reminding himself of his younger brother when they were both younger and when they needed a translator when visiting a foreign country and when television and the internet didn't exsist.

"I-I'm sorry…" She sat up again, wiping the tears away after laughing so much. "It was just so funny…"

"If you'll excuse me, I need to call a certain Italian to be my translator instead."

And so it repeats…

At the same time Prussia was trying to get him and Liechtenstein a car back to their hotel, Germany was visiting Seychelles along with the rest of the F.A.C.E.* family. Her condition had not improved and a few of the other countries were starting to visit out of concern. Normally their kind only caught colds If the economy was bad or if it dropped enough. But currently her economy was stable and she was still sick.

Currently her hotel room was the equivalent to a busy hospital room, with everyone doing something or going somewhere they might as well could've had a meeting there if they so chose to.

Seychelles was in bed but resembled a hospital patient told 'the bad news', extremely weaker compared to the day before and unable to move except for a few head movements to make simple gestures with. She smiled weakly as her father** put a wet towel on her forehead to try lowering her fever.

As soon as Germany entered the room with a bouquet of flowers to wish the sick island nation a steady recovery, England pulled him aside in order to discuss the situation in the small kitchen area of the hotel room.

But England seemed emotionally drained from the situation, not even bothering to put the flowers Germany brought in some water. Instead he delved right into the topic at hand. "She's sick."

"Obviously. But there's no reason for this to be happening. The economy is fine, so there's no reason she should be catching a cold."

"Unfortunately I'm a bit under the weather myself, but that's because my economy IS going down. No matter what we do, she can't seem to get better which leads me to believe this is something else entirely."

"Along what lines?"

England stood silent, opening the cabinet and taking out a tea kettle and a few tea cups. "Well we are nations naturally. If it's not the economy that's a problem, maybe it's the people of her nation… A riot maybe? Some publish unrest?" He went on and on as he started preparing some Earl Grey for himself and possibly the other visitors.

Germany sighed. "I just brought her here after the meeting because she didn't look like she'd be able to get here otherwise. I didn't think something so serious would occur." He flashed back to a few years ago when Japan had an Earthquake and a nuclear meltdown. The poor Asian nation was suffering from intense stomach cramps and quickly got cancer due to exposure from the radiation his people suffered. It took him a long time to recover. The cancer might be gone, but because he's a nation he would always be at risk should another meltdown occur.

Unlike Seychelles though, his ailments came with a reason – a cause and effect – Still no explanation for Seychelles' condition.

The German was deep in thought, trying to piece this together, completely ignoring England offering him a cup of Earl Grey. However he finally managed to snap himself out of it when more people started coming into the hotel room. Luckily it was just room service with food for everyone there.

However even after he left, he still had no idea what was going on…

Meanwhile - At the same time in another location…

"Hey Mister Sweden, how long are you going to stay here exactly?" Finland had always been hospitable to Sweden when he came over, but also secretly afraid. He wanted to ask my Sweden would visit him in the first place. Sure they had some down time, but aside from a few folk metal concerts nothing was going on.

Sweden was silent as always, hunched over Finland's desk and reading emails on his laptop.

"Um… Well, it's nothing really. It's just that you came over all of a sudden so I was curious and wanted to know why, ja?" He pointed out, Hanatamago running to him and looking at him with a stare that said 'I want food'. Finland picked the small dog up, both of them looking at Sweden and wondering what he was thinking about. "H-hey… Mister Sweden? Are you alright?"

With this Sweden shut down his laptop, getting up and hugging Finland. "I'm worried about my wife."

"I'm not your wife!"

Upon hearing this statement Sweden let go. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm worried, ja? The other nations sent me an email saying Seychelles got sick even though her economy is fine. A few of the other African nations sent me similar emails."

"Really? Why are the getting sick if their economies are alright?"

"No one knows. But whatever happens, I want to make sure my wife is okay, ja?"

"I'm not your wife!" Finland shouted; Hanatamago barking afterward, perhaps to deny this claim. He went to the kitchen to refill her bowl with food but afterward started to sneeze multiple times in a row. Sure dog food smelled kind of weird, but it shouldn't make you sneeze that much. This alarmed Sweden, prompting him to ask if his 'wife' was okay.

"Are you alright? Do you have a cold? Is it allergies? Do you want me to take care of that for you?" The questions didn't seem to end, Sweden spouting them out like a robot while keeping a watchful eye on Finland from a distance.

"No, I'm alright." Finland answered. "Anyway I'm going to a folk metal concert tonight, so can you watch the house? It would be best if Hanatamago and Sealand were taken care of."

Sweden almost forgot he'd brought Sealand along. But the childish nation was pretty much glued to the TV upon coming to Finland's house so he was not only extremely quiet, but also very annoyed because he couldn't speak a word of any language other than English. He had to enjoy whatever English-speaking channels there were and read whatever subtitled shows were playing.

Too excited for a night of folk metal, Finland started getting ready by changing into some punk-rock style clothes and carrying a huge backpack full of albums to be signed with enough room for any suveniors he might buy along the way.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere unattended…" Sweden gave Finland a blank stare, looking at his punk-rock style clothes and wondering if England did something to him. "I'm going with you."

"No. I'm alright. Besides, Sealand needs someone to watch him. And I can't get another ticket this late, the concert is sold out!"

"But there are always those people who sell tickets at the door so…"

"Look, whatever is going on, I'll be perfectly fine… Besides, you know I'm a big fan of folk metal and all of my favorite bands are going to be there!" So like a housewife begging her husband to let her go out by herself just this one time, Finland somehow managed to convince Sweden to go out to this concert alone; on the condition that Sweden would pick him up afterward…

"Have fun wife."

"For crying out loud, I'm not your wife! When were you and I ever married?!" Despite constantly being called 'wife' Finland managed to smile on his way out. "Anyway, I'll get something for you after the concert, ja?"

"Ja. Take care."

Finland was prepared to enjoy hours and hours of folk metal because the concert wouldn't end until 3 am. It was only 5 pm, but traveling to the venue would take about 3 hours and he'd have about an hour to site see. Meaning plenty of time away from Sweden.

However at the concert with his favorite songs still ringing in his ears, he began to feel dizzy. Wobbling as he stood in the crowd and feeling a fever come on, he decided it was time to call Sweden and leave. It was only midnight, the concert nowhere near over but he began feeling extraordinarily dizzy to the point where he needed his new folk-metal loving human friends to help him out.

One of the humans stood with him outside, making sure he was ok while the other five humans who helped him went back inside to enjoy the music. Finland said he'd be alright and that someone would come by to pick him up eventually, but the human didn't leave until the nation sat down on a bench to recover.

"I guess… Mister Sweden was right…" Finland looked up at the night sky, trying to focus on the cresent moon to regain his composure. "I should've let him come along… I need to call him…" Hereached into his back-pack to take his cellphone out. But dizzy and feverish he dropped it on the cobblestone ground.

"Did you have a good time, wife?" A familiar voice asked that would normally alarm the Finnish man, but for once gave him a feeling of gratitude.

"You followed me here?"

"I need to take care of my wife." Sweden put Finland's phone in his pocket. "You expect me to leave you like this all alone when everyone else is getting sick?"

Not having enough energy to complain about the title, his back-pack was taken from him and searched to make sure he had everything inside it. Finland left the venue feeling extremely dizzy, only feeling some relief once he got into the backseat of Sweden's car and laying down across all 3 seats.

As they drove back home, Finland had to listen to all of Sweden's nagging and complaining about why they should've gone there together and how lucky they were to have caught each other at the same time. But in the backseat of the car, the Fin found himself uttering a phrase he didn't quite understand. Quiet enough so no one else could hear he said 'All Heil the Worm'…

**Here are some notes to help the confused:**

***F.A.C.E. – This is an acronym to remember France, America, Canada and England. I admit I use it for more than just my fanfiction, I've used it in school to refer to this 'family' of nations in the revolutionary war unit. You could say F.A. (France and America) were allies because of how the letters F and A are together and C.E. (Canada and England) were allies because of how the letters C and E are close together. The entire FA.C.E. family teamed up for World War 2 but C went unnoticed for the most part.**

****Another thing about the F.A.C.E. Family is that their relationships aren't too clear. England and America are brothers in cannon (England adopted America). If you looked at France and Canada in the series their relationship isn't quite stated either, which has lead a lot of fans to believe they're either brothers or have a father and son sort of relationship. Knowing the author and because there are so many pairs of siblings in Hetalia they're probably brothers through adoption similar to America and England, but most fans portray France and Canada as a father and son (including myself) perhaps in order to contrast with the other 'families' in the show and because of the fact Canadian French is a thing. I'm not Canadian so I'm not 100% sure. If you expand the 'family' to include all of France's and England's shared territories/colonies in history (but how you stretch it****varies from fan to fan); the two nations look more like parental figures and are portrayed as such. But of course fandom has a tendency to change things around a bit so in some stories the relationships are changed so that England and France are actual parents. For the sake of convience, I'm portraying them more as bickering parents of America, Canada, Seychelles, ect. **

*****I believe it was in 2010 when Japan suffered a nuclear meltdown and an earthquake and a typhoon(?). I can never quite get the years right… But overall, it happened and it was very sad because my favorite nation already has a dwindling population…We've seen Japan get sick in one episode of the anime and one manga panel in the series. What did he get sick with? A stomach ache that was meant to represent the Great Kanto Earthquake. Incase you need to rejog your memory, it's the episode/chapter where England is attempting to curse Russia but Russia is cursing Japan by staring at him while he's cooking. Then Japan eats what he cooked and after finishing his meal claims that his stomach hurts. So since that has appeared in canon, we know that the nations personifications get a stomach ache whenever an Earthquake happens. But in the case of the nuclear meltdown and typhoon he might suffer more than just a stomach ache. I've only read one fanfic where this event was mentioned (but it wasn't the main subject of said fanfiction) and it portrayed Japan as extremely weak and him suffering from cancer (representing the nuclear meltdown) and having undergone chemo-therapy in order to get rid of it (possibly representing the Japanese government recovering from the disaster). So for simplicity's sake I kept his unfortunate diagnosis the same…**

**You gotta love when Hetalia gets real and starts teaching you stuff.**


End file.
